Far Away Central Wiki
Welcome to the Far Away Central Wiki DATA STREAM... Immediately during the fall of Naboo in 32 BBY, we were once the occupiers of this vast planet consisting of both Humans and Gungans. However we were called off towards a Planet far beyond our Galaxy where we would step onto the Lands of a Planet to contain only Humans, and no other species. According to the Sith this Planet would be forever known to our forces as Rosiesly, (Earth in the Planet's Native Language). We concentrated most of our Invasion force on the Oceanic Nation of Ranosia, as in the Humans native Name known as Florida. Landing at first was quite easier than we expected as we had already Gained ground in the Human City of Sunrise up towards the Ocean and Inland, Resistance began to come when the Humans have dared to raise an army against us, and we found our selves caught in an all out war with a race that we have never knew existed. After smashing the humans at Rethroria town a large bulk of our forces over ran the Humans all over Florida bringing it to it's Knees, leaving only one City left that resists our arrival and that last strong hold would be the Human City of Tampa. We amassed at the State's Capital of what the humans say to be Tallhassee and moved South bound as we chased the resistance fighters towards the City of Tampa, where this so called United States Military was determined to make a stand against us while waiting for Reinforcements. These fools are wasting their time, for they are outnumbered and out gunned, with a race that is far more superior and advanced than they are. Our first wave was repelled, due to heavy Human Resistance in the Trenches, they have appeared to turn their entire city into a Fortress, with Thick defenses all around. This only made the fight more interesting for my CPU. Instead of sending in another wave of Battle Droids, as Nute Gunray from all the way in our home Galaxy had suggested, I instead decided to send in our latest weapon in our entire Arsenal. The Droideka, It's massive speed, and intense shielding will protect it from just about anything, which will make it the perfect front line attack wave against the Human defenses. At the cover of Night fall, over 900 Droideika's rolled they're way towards the Human lines using the darkness to screen they're movements, and without warning managed to surprise our Enemies in the trenches. My scouts have reported that many of the humans didn't even have a chance to grab they're guns to defend themselves they were so fast. It wasn't long until the Humans were overwhelming in the first 2 trenches and were forced to retreat with me looking from aboard my AAT through my Binoculars I can tell, that the Human lines were dwindling fast and rapid. The Humans attempted a stand on the final trench with the use of they're Solid looking weapons in which non surprising to us simply bounced off Droideka shields as if nothing, but most of our Droideka's were indeed lost towards the Human heavy armor. As the Droideka's made they're way towards the Final trench from just about 2 miles out, we decided to send in Heavy Staps and standard issue staps in order to help clear the Humans on the left flank while we send Battle Droids on the left with AAT's support, while the main force would continue in the center and wipe out the lines. Within 3 hours the Human lines were destroyed sending panic within the streets of Tampa as multiple Humans were running for the Ocean, in order to escape the State. These Humans on the water, and in the air became easy targets for our Bombers and Star Fighters, while our fleet in the sky began to fire upon the City of Tampa setting it on fire. As our Armies storm the streets, we met with Heavy resistance despite the intense bombings from both our bombers and Fleet above, in which had already sent in more landers in order to aide our forces down below By the time they landed we had already pushed the humans towards the sea, and even from there they still continued to resist us. Several were fighting in the water, using reefs and and Piers for cover. By the time of Dawn our forces had wiped out the remaining resistance left in the state of Florida, and the entire Human state was now entirely under the control of the Trade Federation. At the same very time other TF Armies had landed world wide, by the time Florida had been conquered, wining battle world wide, using Florida as a foot hold, on the planet until we can gain more ground. As of this very moment I am constantly awaiting my orders from the Viceroy, on what our orders are to do once this Planet is conquered. --OOC-89 Trade Federation Occupied Tallahassee- 1/2/32 BBY (1991 In Human Years) ''Artwork and Images ''All Artwork that is shown to be marked by "meowjar" was created and illustrated by me, all those that are movie based or cartoon based images on this wikia, belongs to their respected owners, and Lucas Arts, any Image that was a snap shot from Men of War Assault Squad 2, also belong to me as well, with the exception of weapons and vehicles, which were known to be part of the Star Wars Galaxy War Mod Pack... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse